ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Day of the Departed - Revived (topic)
This article is about Day of the Departed - Revived as a topic. If you are looking to read the story, it can be found here. Day of the Departed - Revived is a fan-fiction by MockingbirdInc (Mockingbirdpotato on this wiki). It was an edited and overall re-done version of the Day of the Departed Ninjago special, due to the author's personal dislike in the original. Plot Sensei Yang brings back the old villains of Ninjago, with each villain choosing a specific ninja to battle, each one being struck and condemned to the Departed Realm, except for Cole who battles Sensei Yang. Production and Release The story was written in late 2016 on the LEGO Message Boards by user MockingbirdInc. Each chapter was kept under 2,000 characters to fit the character limit of the site. This was the first story he finished, which was appreciated for its humor, although the creator personally looks back upon it as weak story and writing. Storyline Chapter 1: The Museum As with the original, the ninja explore the Hall of Villainy at the museum. Once they leave, Sensei Yang enters. Chapter 2: The Awakening Sensei Yang uses the Ying Blade to resurrect the old villains of Ninjago, letting them possess their mannequins made in their image. Chen notes he wants to complete the things he didn't do before he died, such as getting a pet iguana. Chapter 3: Divide and Conquer The villains split up so chase after certain ninja - Cryptor goes after Zane, Chen claims Kai, Samukai chooses Jay, Morro meets Wu, and Pythor is given Nya. Chapter 4: Return of the Noodle Man Kai and Nya are at the old blacksmith's shop, lighting a lantern for their parents, when Chen appear in his new mech-chair and shoots potatoes at Kai. Nya runs off due to the danger. Chapter 5: The Truth Ed and Edna, having forgetting the events of Skybound, tell Jay he's adopted. Jay, having already known this, recieves it well. Samukai appears at the junkyard. Chapter 6: Returns Cryptor appears and greets Zane, Pythor appears at Misako and Lloyd's memorial for Garmadon, and Nya is met by Pythor. Chapter 7: Transparency Cole meets his dad, Lou, again, who is uncomfortable with his son's new ghostly form, which angers Cole enough to seek out Sensei Yang to fix his life again. Chapter 8: Danger Cole enters the temple only to be captured. He is chained and tries to break from them, which proves successfully until he is found and tied up with more chains. Chapter 9: Cherishing Chen After Chen attacks Kai further, Kai gets upon the mech, preparing to end his life when Skylor interjects. Chapter 10: Surprising Skeletons One of Samukai's Skeletons steal Ronin's Mech to fight Jay. Chapter 11: The Cold Shoulder Cryptor uses a device of his to shut down Zane. Chapter 12: Heart of Stone Kozu fights Lloyd and uses his Departed Blade to send Misako to the Departed Realm. Chapter 13: Slick Serpent Pythor fights Nya and bites her, knocking her out. Chapter 14: Skirmishing Student Morro greets Wu upon the Monastery. Chapter 15: Escape Yang reveals he had been expecting Cole. Cole's ghostly guards see their prisoner is no longer in the chains, and run off to find him. Cole, taking advantage of his ghostly powers, makes himself visible again. Chapter 16: Chen Up Skylor convinces Kai to trust Chen to be good again, but to her dismay, Chen abuses this trust to banish Kai to the Departed Realm. Chapter 17: Frightening Lightning Samukai sends Jay to the Departed Realm after a mech fight. Chapter 18: Low Energy After a fight, Kozu banishes Lloyd to the Departed Realm Chapter 19: Out of the Temple Cole escapes the temple, but is once again met by Yang. Chapter 20: Six Down, One to Go Wu and Morro (as Morro became good in a chapter which was unknowingly deleted chapter), tells Cole to to destroy the Yin Blade, which will cause all of the harm it's created to go away. Yang uses it on Wu. Chapter 21: The Departed Realm Lloyd and the other ninja realize they are in the dreary Departed Realm. Chapter 22: Monologue Yang tells the story of how Wu stole the Yin Blade from Yang due to of its power being in reckless hands. Yang stole it back, and Wu interrupted one of Yang's lessons to demand it back. Yang curses at him, which turns out to be an ancient spell to make everyone in the room (except Wu, who ran away) into ghosts. Chapter 23: Re-United Lloyd meets Garmadon again, but the other members of the Realm become angered by his presence, considering he was responsible for most of their banishments. Chapter 24: Only One Way Yang takes the Yin Blade and threatens to destroy it. Yang says it will destroy him as well. Chapter 25: Memories Cole decides it's worth it and smashes the Yin Blade. Chapter 26: A Bad Decision Lloyd and the other condemned ninja begin to fall back to Ninjago due to the removal of the Yin Blade's curse. Chapter 27: The Return Lloyd and the other ninja are sent back to Ninjago, and the other villains are returned to the Departed Realm. Skylor bequeaths Chen an unknown gift. Chapter 28: some reason, this one is called The Return too. Cole realizes he is still alive and that Yang had lied. Chapter 29: Human Cole celebrates his human form, meets the other ninja, and Morro is sent of on his own to do his own thing. Chapter 30: Content Yang is sent to prison and Cole acknowledges the joys of being human. Epilogue: Contented Chen Garmadon wallows in depression, yet Chen is oddly happy. He had finally got what he wanted - a pet iguana. Category:Fanfictions